Girl
by Miyu Shinohara
Summary: Even with supportive families, society does not view girls who were designated male at birth very kindly. Miyu Shinohara was one of those girls who learned this the hard way. See Miyu Shinohara as she lives in life, day by day. (A series of drabbles written for a tumblr roleplaying blog. AU ignoring Musume's canon. The drabbles on this blog are not necessarily written in order.)
1. Girl

_**Girl**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Even with supportive families, society does not view girls who were designated male at birth very kindly. Miyu Shinohara was one of those girls who learned this the hard way. (A series of drabbles written for a tumblr roleplaying blog. AU ignoring Musume's canon. The drabbles on this blog are not necessarily written in order. Multiple trigger warnings related to transphobia, bullying, and suicide will be present.)

 _ **Author's note:** _ Wow, I can't believe I'm actually submitting this here! I don't really write for anymore, haven't in a few years. But, I really wanted to share this with anyone who would be interested.

First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking interest in my work. My name is Lulu, proud owner of a Miyu Shinohara roleplaying blog (kisaragisportsqueen) on tumblr! For the past several months, I have fleshed out my muse for this character who holds a very special place in my heart: her struggles, her personality, how she reacts...

I despise _Musume_. As a trans woman myself, I cannot stand the fetishization regarding Miyu in-text and how she's written as more of a ~*~qt trap~*~ than a transgender girl. So as time has gone on, I have fleshed out my interpretation of Miyu Shinohara greatly.

Please understand that this is heavily AU in it's own right. It completely ignores Musume's canon, and serves as a kind of backstory for my interpretation of Miyu. A Miyu Shinohara who struggles greatly with suicidal depression, but nontheless is every bit as devoted to her friends and brave as she was shown to be in Musume. These dabbles will be of varying length, and are not read by a beta: I write these usually in one long marathon. They might not necessarily be in order either, as this is not necessarily a proper story, but simply a collection of these drabbles, starting with Miyu's realization to her meeting the Kisaragi Nine. This first drabble however is almost entirely based on her flashback in Chapter 5.5 of Musume.

I do hope you enjoy! As a transgender woman myself, the writing of transgender characters is something of incredible importance to me, and I enjoy writing these immensely: even when they are very depression. Feel free to let me know what you think!

* * *

 _ **Drabble #1: Girl**_

 _ **Drabble summary:** "It's like I've become a girl in body and soul..."_ and in that moment, Shinohara Shisui ceased to exist.

* * *

She honestly couldn't believe she had gone out of her way to buy these.

Shinohara Shisui grumbled to herself, sitting down on her bed, looking at the single pair of panties she had bought. She was usually so courageous (to anything that wasn't related to being public about gender), but just buying these made her feel like she'd have a heart attack. Hell, she even sought out a store she knew she'd never return to for it.

 _What am I even doing?_

The idea of 'being a girl' was one Shisui had been experimenting with for a few months, now.

She had been too nervous to approach anyone face to face about it, but hey: thank God for the digital age.

'Transgender' was the world she found most often when looking these things up.

It… certainly made sense, the more she read about it. Honestly, it felt like things about gender was what she was reading the most nowadays. Her dad had even commented on her not playing football with her friends as much as she used to after school. Just studying for tests! had been her excuses for a while: thankfully neither of her parents looked too deep into it other than grumbling about how "kids need time to relax and play," while criticizing her teachers: she actually felt a little bad about it.

She bit on her lip as she put her hair into pigtails: something she only did in the comfort of her own room.

 ** _"Pigtails are always cute, Miyu!"_**

That was something said by a stranger in a chatroom she never spoke to again. She briefly recalled it, the first time she spoke about this kind of stuff with somebody else: actually "talk," not just read what was already online. It wasn't until she was actually logged into the chat she realized she didn't set an actual nickname for herself.

And just like that, scramblign to come up with a handle and remembering a name she had heard on TV, _**Miyu**_ became her new online handle.

Shisui sighed, lying on her bed and looking at the pair of panties. These feelings of gender only became intense the past few months: sure, when she was little she sometimes got curious about "girly" things, but… that was just curiosity, right? If she was actually transgender, surely she would have known about this for ages now?

And here she was, buying… these, to prove something to herself.

"What am I doing, wasting my money like this…?" she asked out loud, looking at the pair of panties in her hand. She would put them on once, she decided. Just to prove things to herself. She was just a boy who probably enjoyed really feminine things. Maybe she'd crossdress a bit here and there in private: but this'd be the end of her curiosity, right? This one silly, dumb little thing. Then she'd go back to hanging out with her friends again, talking about girls, getting dates, the things boys were supposed to do…

It took a few minutes to realize she was stalling.

"… Well… a-alright…"

She spent another few minutes just staring at the pair of panties before dropping her pajama pants, sighing. "Just… get this over with.."

It was silky: she splurged on herself, honestly. So stupid, splurging on something you'd never actually use...

Well, it was now or nothing, right?

For how long she hesitated, she put them on quickly, and…

…

…

"… Ah… I… I feel…" she was talking out loud without even realizing it, looking down at herself.

 _What is this feeling?_ she thought to herself, gasping for a moment. Sure, it was comfortable, but… there was something more to this. Hell, how comfy was barely registering. Something felt _right_ about this. Very… right.

She gasped, her eyes starting to water.

It felt natural. Second nature. Like it was what she was meant to wear. But not because it was comfy and she was just a boy who wanted to wear something comfortable, for another reason.

Looking at herself in the mirror, tears started falling down her face. She brought a hand to her mouth, a sob making it's way through. A billion thoughts started racing through her mind at that moment. It was more intense than just being restless with her ADHD as normal: curling her toes to stim did nothing either.

She spent a few minutes like that, crying a bit more, as her mind finally relaxed. And she stared into her eyes in the mirror, those eyes staring abck at her.

"… I… I'm a girl."

Time felt like it stood still as she repeated to herself a few more times. She talked to herself, watching her reflection talk back.

"I… I'm a girl? … You're a girl… i'm… absolutely, definitely not a boy. You sure? Yeah, no doubt… I… I…"

 _Oh my God, I'm a girl._


	2. Flowers

_**Girl**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Even with supportive families, society does not view girls who were designated male at birth very kindly. Miyu Shinohara was one of those girls who learned this the hard way. (A series of drabbles written for a tumblr roleplaying blog. AU ignoring Musume's canon. The drabbles on this blog are not necessarily written in order. Multiple trigger warnings related to transphobia, bullying, and suicide will be present.)

 _ **Author's note:** _ Still waiting for to accept my character request for Miyu... guess until then, Satoshi and Seiko will be the only tagged characters.

Again, these don't come in any particular order. I write for tumblr first and foremost, and it's a roleplaying blog where I interact with others. As such, these drabbles are determined not by order, but how I feel about writing things.

Will I eventually write things related to the rest of the Kisaragi Nine and Heavenly Host? Most likely yes. A miyutoshi drabble or two or twenty? Probably as well~ But yes. I might be all over the place timeline wise with Miyu in this collection. Thank you all for your understanding~

It's just that this isn't a real story: it's a collection of drabbles. Hell, some of these drabbles might even outright contract another: I have AUs for my Miyu, sooo...

Anyways, here was my longer oneshot, I hope you enjoy~

 ** _Trigger warnings for: transmisogyny, bullying, misgendering, ableism, emetophobia, suicide baiting._**

* * *

 _ **Drabble #2: Flowers**_

 _ **Drabble summary:**_ When a student dies, it's customary to put flowers on their desk to honor their memory. To do the same when they were alive…

* * *

Miyu, you're going to be late."

Miyu Shinohara sighed, forcing herself out of her bed.

Another day in school.

Another day of being harassed. Being made fun of. Confronting her tormentors head-on.

Well, 'confront' might not have been the right word. "Take it" fitted things better, she thought.

"…"

Her mother sighed as she saw her, hugging her. "… Just a little longer, OK? Just… another month and we'll be able to move away and leave this awful city behind us, OK?" her mother, Kaiya assured.

"Yeah."

The girl who publicly went by Shisui Shinohara wasn't a very talkative girl, honestly. The past few months had taken a very hard toll on her, ever since _that_ day.

 _"No way! It's true!?_

 _"R-Ren, it was you!?" she asked her now former best friend. "Y-you told everyone!?"  
_

 _"I just- I didn't think it was actually true! This crossdressing thing- you really are a faggot or something?"  
_

 _"I- It's not- it's more complicated than that-"  
_

 _"Hey! Did ya hear that! Shinohara admitted it!"  
_

 _"Stop- please- just listen to me-"  
_

 _"Oi! Guys! You're not gonna believe this!"  
_

 _Rumors travel quickly in highschool._

Gone were the dresses she wore in the privacy of her own home, burned in a bonfire. And gone was her long hair she loved to wear in ponytails in the privacy of her own house as well, replaced with a very masculine short haircut.

Gone were her old friends, gone were spending her afternoons attending sports clubs, gone were the days of spending the weekends with her friends: but at least she could notice just how dark the bags under her eyes were.

One thing was consistent in her life, at least.

"Miyu, please, stay safe-"

"Yeah."

She didn't really eat breakfast anymore, either.

She took the scenic route: the pathway none of the students really enjoyed taking, a little stroll through some woods. Before, she hated being alone: this little 'hike' was always the favorite part of the day, though.

"… Hey."

She smiled as she saw a little squirrel scamper around. "Heya, little guy~" she cooed, a small grin forming as she saw it run away. "Bet you don't gotta deal with gender stuff, huh, little guy?"

It took a few moments for her to realize she was feeling jealous over a squirrel of all things. _Oh God, I'm pathetic._

It's not like she really cared if she was late to school or not. She was gonna move soon, so what did it matter? The sooner she was out of this place, the better. In fact, she started debating playing hooky altogether and spending all day in the woods. It might have upset her mother a bit, but she'd understand in the end.

… But she said to her mom she'd go to school, right? Well, she said she'd stay safe, but…

She sighed, looking up at the sun. _Give me a sign, God?_

There was nothing, of course.

She reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a 5 yen coin. "Shinjitai I go, rice I don't…"

It landed on the Shinjitai. "… Thanks a lot," she said to the sky, sighing again as she walked off to the school's direction.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Shinohara-san? It's been a while since I've seen him-"

"Yeah, that's definitely him-"

"I heard he dresses like-"

Miyu was fairly good at ignoring the crowd at school. She just had to tune them out all day and go home, and that'd be all.

"Oi, Shisui!"

… Those guys were a bit different, though.

Miyu showed no visible reaction to the people she once called her best friends calling for her. Especially the one in particular who was once her best friend.

"… Ren."

"Come on, it's been a while. Don't you wanna say anything more, buddy?" the boy was clearly amused, but Miyu walked onwards to her homeroom. "Oh, hey, Shisui-kun. We left a gift on your desk. Tell us what you think, alright?"

 _A gift?_ Miyu's curiosity piked for a second, but she still paid them no mind, wordlessly walking on. "Can't hear us? Sure that fag isn't a retard too?" she heard one of them say, not bothering to listen to the rest.

"Make sure you open it! It'll be no fun if you don't!

At least in her homeroom people weren't that mean. There were a few boys that had become her tormentors as well, but it wasn't as bad as everywhere else.

Sure enough, there was something at her desk. The entire class was looking at her now: nobody else seemed to be in it, and their teacher wasn't here yet…

"…"

She had a bad feeling, but even then, she decided to approach her desk. After all, what was the worst it could be? A prank? Her reputation was beyond saving, so whatever it was, maybe she could actually take it-

There were audible gasps throughout the room.

"Oh my God-"

"No fucking way-"

"Holy shit-"

Miyu's eyes were as wide as saucers once she had approached her desk.. And for the first time that day, her face was showing actual emotion.

Horror.

She took a step back, her eyes widening. The reactions around the classroom at the true nature of the prank were disturbingly mixed: while most shared a horrified look, there were a few chuckles, even grins.

"… W.. who… did this…?"

She didn't know why she asked when she knew the answer. Her heart was pounding and she felt bile rising in her throat.

A vase of flowers. On her desk.

They were wishing she was dead.

 ** _They were telling her to kill herself._**

A shaking hand found it's way to her mouth, covering it as she backed herself into the wall.

"A… are you OK?" someone finally had the gall to ask, far too late to do anything. Her head was on fire, her breathing fastening.

She emptied her stomach on the floor and over herself, the rest of her class practically screaming in response: far more emotion than in response to the girl being told people wished she was dead. Over her hand and all over her outfit.

The teacher came in, angrily demanding what happened once he realized the nature of what had just happened. He tried to ask her something gently, but once more, the 'help' had come too late.

Ignoring him, she sprinted out of the classroom.

She passed by her old friends who said something, but ignored them. She even pushed people out of her way. The tears were falling by this point. The bullying like always was verbal and nonverbal. Not a single hand had been laid on her, but.

This was different.

The sheer maliciousness in this was so much different than anything else that had transpired in the past four months. Whenever she tried to think, it became a mess of words mixed together with no meaning.

 _Theydidittheyrealyldidwhywhywhywhyaretheydoingwhatthefuckfuckshitwhatisthiswhatshappeningidontknowwhatshappeningimscaredimscaredhelpmegodpleasesomeonepleasekillmekillmewannalivenonomamahelpmesomeoneanyoneimgonandiearetheygonnamurdermejesuschristpleasekillmeshouldikillmyselfmaybeishoulddiediediediediehangflowerssuicideflowerssuicideflowersvaseonthedeskgodgodgodwhatshappeningohmygodwhyisthishappeningtome-_

When she got to her house at last, her keys left behind, she pounded on the door with one hand and slammed her fist on the doorbell with the other. She actually broke the doorbell after a few moments, tears flowing as she kept trying to get her mother's attention.

"Jesus Christ, I'm coming!" Kaiya was fairly religious and not one to use the Lord's name like that, but it was clear she didn't appreciate this commotion. She could probably tell the doorbell broke once it stopped so suddenly. "Whoever you are, you better- M-Miyu?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of her daughter, vomit smeared over her as she cried running up to her mother to pull her into a bear-hug. And finally she made noise, loud sobbing erupting from her throat, followed by screaming into her mother's shoulder.

"Shisu- Miyu… w-what happened?" Kaiya asked, eyes widening in horror as she returned the hug.

"Flowers… f-flowers…" she was almost hyperventelating, only slightly calmed by her mother gently patting her on the back.

"Shh... Flowers? Miyu, I don't under-"

"Flowers. O-On my desk. A vase. F-flowers…" and she screamed again, completely unconscionable.

It took a few more moments for Kaiya to put two and two together to realize in horror what had happened.

"I… It's OK… l-let's go to your room, OK? L-Let's get you some clean clothes Miyu…"

"Not. Going. Back. Nevereververevereverevereverevereverevereverever…"

"I-It's OK. You're not going back there. I promise. Y-you don't have to go back," her mother consoled, the tears starting to fall on her end as well. "Let's just… get you clean clothes. A-a hot shower too, OK?"

Miyu just nodded, not waiting for her as she made her way to the bathroom, leaving her dirty clothes in the hallway for her mother to clean. Before she cleaned Miyu's mess or even tried to wipe off the filth on her summerdress, she quickly dialed a number.

 _"Toshiba Sapporo, this is Shinohara speak-"_

"You need to come home as soon as possible. You need to leave early Eiji."

 _"Kaiya? What happened?"_

Kaiya didn't respond.

 _"Kaiya!? You never call when I'm at work when i'm not on lunch unless something bad happened. What the hell happened!?"_

Miyu's mother didn't have an answer.


	3. Cherry

_**Girl**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Even with supportive families, society does not view girls who were designated male at birth very kindly. Miyu Shinohara was one of those girls who learned this the hard way. (A series of drabbles written for a tumblr roleplaying blog. AU ignoring Musume's canon. The drabbles on this blog are not necessarily written in order. Multiple trigger warnings related to transphobia, bullying, and suicide will be present.)

 _ **Author's note:** _ Yaaaaay, finally let me add Miyu to the character list~! Let's start it off with some Miyutoshi~

* * *

 _ **Drabble #3: Cherry**_

 _ **Drabble summary:**_ "Hey Satoshi-kun. Have you ever heard what they say about people who can tie a cherry stem with their tongue?" (Miyutoshi)

* * *

"Hey, Satoshi-kun, ever hear what they say about a girl who can tie a cherry stem with her tongue?"

Miyu had a boyfriend who was very easily flustered. She had a _lot_ of fun with it, to say the least.

 _"Hey, Satoshi-kun! You know we should do? Make out in front of the whole class! Come on, it'll be fun!"_

 _"Satoshiiiii, I'm booooored… Let's get Naomi and Seiko and go on a double date! That way Seiko-chan and I can have a contest: whoever gets more mouth on mouth by the end has to buy dinner for everyone! You'll help me win, right?"  
_

 _"Hey, Satoshi! What would you do if I sent you a naked text? Not that I would, or anything like that-"  
_

 _"Satoshiiiii, we got your house to ourselves, riiight? Let's watch a really sappy movie or something, the kind where I can just crawl all over you while we watch!"  
_

 _"Heey, Satoshi-kun. Just saying, if you really want to, you can reach under my skirt-"  
_

Satoshi's reactions were always priceless. The stammering, the blushing as Miyu laughed.

And then more often than not, quieting her laps with a kiss. "If that's what you wanna do, Miyu-chan."

Oh, how her heart fluttered whenever he said that~!

And so here they were, enjoying a simply walk in the park. Miyu loved dragging the boy with her whenever she was out to get some exercise now that they were dating: even when he couldn't keep up he always tried. So they found themselves enjoying walks in the summer sun: always with a little water and a little food, of course.

And on this particular day, Miyu Shinohara decided to bring cherries.

"Hmm? Can't say I have."

 _Of course not._

She leaned in to whisper.

"Girls who can tie a cherry stem with their tongue are really good kissers."

Satoshi was caught off guard, amazingly. "Ah… really now?"

She nodded. "It takes a lot of control over your tongues, so we can do lots of great things with it~" she teased, spitting out a cherry seed on the ground a moment later. "Wanna waaaatch~?"

"W-well, yeah: I'd like to see that, Miyu," she couldn't have helped but notice: he seemed to get a little more confident too. Before he probably just would have said if it's what Miyu wanted to do to just do it. But to express an interest?

 _Maybe I made the skirt offer too early, or something…_

She held out the stem of the eaten cherry. "See this? Just so you make sure I'm not cheating," she said, before plopping it back into her mouth.

She had been practicing this for a while now: the idea of doing this in front of Satoshi never even crossed her mind until this very walk.

But hey, she wasn't complaining.

"… Taaadaaaaa~"

She stuck out her tongue at Satoshi, showing off the tied stem. "Tohd ya ah coud do et!" she said, keeping it out on display the whole time before closing her mouth once more.

Satoshi still had the trace of a blush, but he was still smiling. "Well… I did say I wanted to see it," he said, taking a step closer. "There's no way I could do that, honestly."

"Hehe, I've been doing this for like a year now. It takes some practice too-"

"But I can do this-"

Miyu was caught completely off guard as she felt her boyfriend's lips on her's, but nonetheless returned the kiss.

"… Satoshi…"

He responded with a cheesy grin. "Come on, Miyu. We still have a long walk ahead, don't we?"

"… Yeah, we do."

It took her a few minutes to realize the cherry stem wasn't in her mouth anymore.


	4. Dear Person I Hate

_**Girl**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Even with supportive families, society does not view girls who were designated male at birth very kindly. Miyu Shinohara was one of those girls who learned this the hard way. (A series of drabbles written for a tumblr roleplaying blog. AU ignoring Musume's canon. The drabbles on this blog are not necessarily written in order. Multiple trigger warnings related to transphobia, bullying, and suicide will be present.)

 _ **Author's note:** _ This was actually a response to an ask meme I got a long time ago: I just never put it up here! The ask meme was for my muse to write a letter to "someone they hated" so I chose her former best friend, the one who outed her and began her bullying.

Unfortunatly, I don't have access to Strike Out (putting a line through words) here on good ol' fanfiction dot hell, so I've had to work around it. This roleplaying blog can be found at the tumblr url "rebuiltfromnothing" (previous kisaragisportsqueen, now kisaragisportsqueen-archive). I highly recommend trying to reading these on tumblr, as they were written on tumblr (as opposed to a word document) as that was it's original format!

 _ **T** **W for:** _ suicide, bullying, transphobia.

* * *

 _ **Drabble #4: Dear Person I hate**_

 _ **Drabble Summary:**_ After hearing some news, Miyu Shinohara decided to write a letter and make a visit.

* * *

 _To my former best friend_

Miyu paused, scratching it down before continuing.

 _Dear Ren_

 _My mom told me she was reading the local news and it said you died in a car accident. That you stole a car along with those other people I used to call my friends and crashed, and you were the only one who died._

 _It made me do a lot of thinking, so I'm writing this letter. Just for me. So I'm writing this letter and I have no idea how long it's gonna be, but I'm gonan write down everything I've ever wanted to say to you, in hope that somehow, you're looking up down at me and can read this. And I want to say this to you:_

 _As awful as it sounds, I'm kind of happy._

 _Because you deserve it._

 _Miyu had to pause to wipe some tears out of her face, looking at the wet spots on the paper before continuing onwards._

 _She'd backed out of a lot of things, but this wasn't one._

 _Every day I think about what would have happened if you had never done any of the things you did to me. The way you completely betrayed me. You and everyone else. For even a moment, did you understand what you did? Did you ever think about it? Why I moved?_

 ** _You ruined my life._**

 _You and the rest of you people I called my friends. You ruined my life. I was bullied: **and you people I knew since I was nine years old lead the charge.** I wasn't safe. I couldn't go to clubs anymore. I was harassed._

 _Every day was miserable, and you in particular was the worst part of it. You made fun of me the worst, despite the fact we were best friends. The rest of the class just followed your actions._

 _I became depressed. I became suicidal. Every day was awful, and I thought i'd never be happy ever again. Because of you, I didn't want to be alive anymore. Church didn't help, talking with my parents didn't help._

 _Whenever I got into a car, I hoped there'd be an accident. Something that would kill me and only me, so that way my parents wouldn't have to live with their only child having killed themselves. A selfish way to die, but less than what I thought would be too unbearable for them. It didn't stop me from thinking about it._

 _I almost killed myself, once. I'm pretty sure I would have if my mom didn't come home early that day._

 _And it was all because of you._

 _That person I thought was my very best friend._

 _There's not a day I don't think about you. The good times, and the bad times. Of course it's almost always the bad times. But then those good times flash through my head, making me feel bad for hating you._

 _Because I do hate you, a lot._

 _I've never hated anything as much as I hated you. That's why I feel happy knowing you're dead, now. Now I know you can never hurt me again. That there was some kind of justice for what was done to me._

 _I feel worse for that person who's car you stole and fucked up that they gotta pay for than the fact you're never gonna be an adult. It was a nice car I heard, I'm sure they worked harder for it than you worked a day in your miserable life._

 _You hurt other people when we were friends, didn't you? My therapists said I had dependent personality disorder. So maybe I just blinded myself to how awful you were until it turned on me._

 _I'm sorry to those people, for turning a blind eye to you. Sincerely, honestly._

 _… But this is about you._

 _I feel awful at myself that I was so happy to hear you're dead. That's so fucked up. You shouldn't feel happy when someone else dies, right? But I do! So much! I hate you so much! And to know you can never hurt me again, God, it feels so good!_

 _Am I going to hell for this? I feel like this is something someone would go to hell for. It makes me wonder if we'd be right next to each other on the torture racks._

 _… Despite how happy I felt, though, I don't really wish you were dead._

 _I kind of wish you lived a long life, regretting everything you've ever done, that burden weighing you down every day you draw breath from the world. Only finding relief on that last breath, mixed with worry you were truly redeemed._

 _I wish you could have lived to be a hundred with the burden of what you did to me dragging down your spirit every step of the way._

 _… What would Mochida-kun say if he read this letter? Seiko-chan? Nakashima? Suzumoto? I think they'd all be completely horrified._

 _Because I'm horrified, reading this as I go along. But at last, I'm honest._

 _So, I ask again: are you looking up at me? Down there? Do you understand why I feel this way?_

 _God have mercy on you._

 _And God have mercy on this for having written this, because for the first time since I thought about killing myself, I feel afraid for my own soul._

 _But I'm at peace with it._

 _I hate you. I'm happy you're dead. But I wish you weren't. And not for your own sake._

 _You ruined my life, Ren._

 _I have no reason to feel bad for you._

 _But I really wish you had an opportunity to apologize to me, even though I'm sure you wouldn't have. Maybe despite it all, I would have forgiven you._

Once more, Miyu crossed out what she had written.

 _Goodbye._

 _\- Shinohara Miyu_

* * *

Miyu was quiet as she stood in front of the other teenager's grave.

"… Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" She began, quietly, before taking a breath. "… This was the only way it could have ended, I guess."

With tears in her eyes, she held the letter to her lighter, letting the paper be consumed.

"Goodbye."

That was the last thing she ever said to her former best friend's memory, not even dropping the letter as it caught to her, letting it slightly burn her fingers, ignoring the minor pain.

And with that, for the first time in her life, Miyu felt all traces to her former life completely obliterated.


End file.
